i got hooked :(
by Ammozilla
Summary: Hi i'm Jay a normal Teen with more than a few flaws. Those flaws only make it harder to find anywhere to go with my life. I am a brony, but i don't watch it all the time.But one day the world sead "fuck you" and gave me more than a sore neck and i'm in equestria. To say I was scared is an under statement. wait why am i red and is that a hook god damn it.(accepting OC's)
1. home? what home

home? what home.

* * *

POV: Jay

Here I'm sitting in my room listening to my mother and father fighting for the 3rd time today. first it was money, second was relationship, i don't know about this time and honestly i don't care. You know that saying 'you argue like a married couple' I know where it came from, my parents.

Oh uh forgot to introduce myself i'm Jay Goodwin, i'm 15 years old , 5'9", dark brown hair, blue eyes, yellow tank top, black pant, black slide on shoes, and glasses. I am not much to look at other than that guy that sits in the back of the class where everyone doesn't give a flying fuck what happens to you. from when i was born to 7 me and my parents were happy i would go outside to play with the dog or play with friends, but when it was my seventh birthday i was out side when out of nowhere my mother comes running out saying

"FOLLOW ME"while grabbing me in the process of running, not 5 seconds later my dad comes running out and jumps in the truck and gives chase, soon we were at the door of the neighbor. when we were let in my mom goes for the phone when dad rolls up with a metal baseball bat. We were lucky there was a police car down the street and when dad came in he swung and hit my mother. I was paralyzed i couldn't move he kept beating her and beating her in front of my eyes. The police finally came and dragged him to jail. I was scarred that day, my mother went to the hospital with 4 broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a fractured leg.

Now let's continue, I was sitting down on my bed waiting for my parents to stop arguing. That was until I heard the screeching of tires coming from the front he only leaves if he is pissed or he is going to work and i have a feeling i know which option that is. So I ran to my window to see my fathers car driving down the road hitting a stray dog along the way(bastard). So I went to check on my mother and i see her on the couch, but i heard nothing coming from her, usually i would hear crying.

"Mom?..."

silence...

"you ok mom?"slightly frightened

I ran over to her and all I see is a butter knife in the side of her neck.

"That Son of a Bitch!"I was in between rage and breaking down crying

I went to the home phone and called 911

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Get an ambulance quick my mother just got killed"

"Alright calm down they will be there in 10 minutes."

"th-"last thing i saw is a car coming threw the house with my father looking like he was taking lessons from the Joker.


	2. how to wake up

How to wake up

(This is a self-insert I am Jay Goodwin if you care "you Don't" anyways sorry about the first chapter I had nothing anyways lets begin)

I woke up with pain everywhere which i understand because I did get ran over by a fucking truck.I try moving but can't for the life of me I feel stiff, as if you squeeze between two metal walls.I hear nature,turning gears, and a low humming sound? what the hell? am I at grandma's? I try my eyes next, but immediately shut them. Too bright for grandmas, I try again and all I see is blue or I think blue. (I am partially color blind so sorry if i mix a few colors)

"Ok when i see my dad he is dead" Jay sead in a rather glitchy voice

What the fuck did dad do to me? I try moving again and finally make progress but what scared me was that I can't feel my right hand, but I can feel the everything else. I started making sure I can move everything, but every time i move something it makes a strange sound a robot would make (like those chucky cheese robots) which made me confused as to what it would be seems like everything worked except for my right hand.

I go to sit up it's hard without my left hand responding but I did it, but I wish I hadn't as soon as I got up I see red all over my body and some lighter red on my stomach or whats left of it. I have what looks like pure medal legs and arms just with red coverings where my limbs connect I see wires TONS of wires like my veins where replaces with them. Thanks to the hole in my stomach I see metal and wires everywhere. when I look at my right hand I see a hand instead of a hook. (what the actual fuck)

By this point I was hyperventilating, but what happened next was worse I looked directly down and see what looks like a muzzle of a dog with a black nose. Alright lets think,metal and wires everywhere, red and bright red coverings that are ripped to shreds and a red muzzle" either I am a robot or I'm insane I think in between I looked around to see tree's, but looks familiar to the everfree from my little pony friendship is magic,but that's impossible it is just a show. I see a puddle nearby and try to stand, but my legs won't budge, so I crawled to the puddle and what I saw made me want to scream (yes like a little girl), celebrate and faint at the same time. I was Foxy the pirate fox from the game five nights at freddy's! I had golden yellow eyes, sharp ass teeth and two fox ears that are standing on end, NO i what surprised me was that when I was looking at myself I see a big battery icon saying **WARNING LOW BATTERY AT 20 %**. When all of a sudden I black out.


	3. power low

**(A/N Hey guys Ammozilla here i just wanted to say sorry haven't made a chapter in almost a year. Yah sorry about that my computer broke thanks to Snickers my cat and couldn't make a chapter till now. Anyways I don't own my little pony or Five nights at freddy's mlp is Hasbro's and FNAF is scott cawthon. ON WITH THE CHAPTER)**

 **Jay's POV**

That was a strange dream….why can't I move or see? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT IS THAT NOISE!?wait that sounds oddly familiar. Ok Lets recap: I found out my father killed my mother,Father ran me over with his truck….What happened after that I can't remember?

"You awake yet?" I hear a familiar voice but seems muffled? I start struggling against what's restraining me,but to no avail other than some whirring noises."I'll take that as a yes."I feel whatever is over my face come off.

'What the fuck' is all I can think right now, because of 2 things.

I see a pegasus,but that pegasus just happens to be none other than the element of loyalty rainbow dash with cutie mark and rainbow mane to boot

My memories come back to me once I look down at my new body of Foxy the Pirate Fox.

My limbs were all strapped to a metal table in some sort of cottage.

"Hello?"Rainbow dash said.I can't seem to be able to say anything other than a static like the side of my vision that battery icon came up again, but with a 3% this time.'well looks like i'm about to die again and I was going to enjoy being in equestria.

"Can you understand me?"I nod my head yes albeit with a little difficulty. She was about to ask something else until we heard something hit the floor right next to was a plug and the wire was attached to me.

"What is this and why is it attached to you?"she looked at me accusingly.I tried again to talk and was able to form a sentence within the static.

"I need power."I was celebrating mentally I can speak again. Until she looked at me shocked you could yah i'm a fox albeit a metal fox.

"I will expain how i speak later, but first My life depends on electricity through that cord and right now i am low on power which i get through electricity from that cord."I seemed to get it and went out a door I couldn't see because it just happened to be right behind me. While I waited for her I kept practicing with my voice. I got it to work smoothly to where i sounded like in the foxy song. So you know what I did, I sang

 _Hey mate foxy here finally made it don't you fear._

 _I'm here to tell you all my tales, but someone is approaching near._

 _I prefer to be alone in my dark pirate cove,but every now and again I jump right out and then._

 _Go for the guard who just sits in the room_

 _With no doors and no lights I will spell out his doom_

 _But why do I find this pleasure in fright?_

 _I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light._

 _I just hide in the shadow._

 _This is a prison to me._

 _How i'd love to get out._

 _Just so I could be free._

 _So I could be free_

 _ **BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPING!**_

 _ **Dum dum diddly dum du dum**_

 _Hey mate foxy here finally made it don't you fear i'm here to tell you all my tales._

 _But someone is approaching near._

 _I prefer to be alone in my dark pirate cove_

 _But every now and again I jump right out and then._

 _I ask my mates if they want to escape and they say they do,but not in the same way._

 _Well maybe i don't understand,but I will do the best i can_

 _To help them find a way to see a brighter day._

 _Hey...maybe I take escape a bit too literally,but anyway that I can get out._

 _I'll take it with no second thought._

 _Any ways a way for me, cause all my dreams are all i've got!_

 _I just want to leave,I just want to be free._

 _The dark has got a hold on me._

 _So dark I can barely see_

 _I i'll wait it out to the end_

 _Since i have nowhere else to go I'll just take it my den and_

 **I CALL IT PIRATES COVE!**

As soon as I yelled cove I heard thunder and a bright light before I passed out for the third fucking time.(creative aren't I?)

 **1 hour ago Rainbow dash's POV**

"*sigh* I'm finally done with this stupid paperwork. I can go home. Who knew being the Boss of all bosses would be hard." I left my office and started to the exit to head home before one of the guards from our watch tower on top of the factory walked up to me.

"Sir, we spotted something falling down in the everfree close to ponyville. We couldn't get a good look at it since it was falling to fast. What would you like us to do?"

"Is that all?"I said dryly. I was getting annoyed that things kept getting between me and my bed.

"Yes sir."

"I'll deal with it, it's one thing, a manticore can't hurt me so I think I can handle myself. After I deal with this i'm heading home."

I exit the building and head towards and looked over the everfree to see some sort of red fox thing in a field dragging itself? Landing on a branch survey the surroundings and I see a small divot the shape of the fox under the tree. 'How can anything survive a fall so fast the guards had trouble identifying it?' While I was thinking I heard a beeping and I say the strange fox twitching on the ground.I flew over to it when it stopped twitching.

"You alright buddy?" no answer. 'Is it dead?' I looked closer at it to see something that scared me. I saw metal everywhere on it's legs, chest,and head.' Wait is that a hook!? Who would do this to an animal! I should get this big guy to fluttershy, but how i'm strong but not strong enough to carry this big guy.'

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" came the familiar a voice. I see at the other end of the field was one of the other elements of harmony and my best friend Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Twilight mind helping me real quick?"

"Sure what do you need…um what is that?"

"That's the thing i'm not sure i was going to bring it to Fluttershy's but it's too heavy can you carry it?"

"Yes I can, but i can do one better."

"What do you mean by-" I couldn't finish my sentence before me, Twilight, and the weird metal fox were teleported into Fluttershy's cottage.

"-that."

Fluttershy was about to leave the cottage before the teleportation and when she turned around to them. She expected Twilight and to a lesser degree Rainbow Dash, but the last thing she expected was a big metal fox with a hook to be with them, so when she saw the big fox she screamed and fainted.

"Twilight want we put it in Fluttershy's basement?"I asked kind of skeptical about keeping a predator around prey.

"Yes, but get him restrained to the metal table down there. We don't want a mad metal fox running around ponyville."

Me and Twilight found the metal table Fluttershy uses for when she has to do surgery with animals when just medicine and bandages doesn't do the job.I founds some straps on the table and bound him to the table.

"Alright tell me when it wakes up i want to do some experiments on it."Twilight said

"Ok."


End file.
